


Lost in code

by Kind_Star (Attaile)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genocide, M/M, Post-Neutral Route - Near Genocide Ending, Rating May Change, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slow Burn, Spoilers - Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attaile/pseuds/Kind_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you want to help someone stuck in-between code?</p>
<p>Simple. You change the code.</p>
<p>What you didn't expect was the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emmerge

**Author's Note:**

> The reader/player is you and defined as neutral, but it changes as the story progress to male. If you can't stand male terms please don't read it.
> 
> The reader already beat the game. There are spoilers if you didn't beat the game.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Update: I notice some paragraphs were repeating and missing. It should be fix now. If not, please tell me.
> 
> Thanks for the supports!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom, but what?

The first time you see it surprise you. Well, not seen, but found. A strange code within the depth of game code. Strange really. You were curious about the game you enjoy so much. Willing, you drove into the files of code searching for what? You don't know really. Curious and determination drove you to explore its content. Learning the codes seem like some kind of ancient dialects you were slowly learning and understanding. The more you looks the more interesting it has become. Finding it was something to says the least. Strange characters file surrounding by unknown codes. A mysterious thing. It drove you onto playing around the codes. Testing the water. Looking to see what work or what had not. It took time. Yes, including your sweats, tears, and frustrates spend editing and rewriting the game's code.  You were curious dug into the mysterious file where you could have done anything else. Strange is it?  
  
Or were you the strange one? You couldn't tell.  
  
It was a miracle you somehow finished the code this time. Hopefully, there won't be anymore game breaking bugs. You were tired of having your window full of pop-up errors. Clearing your schedule for anything and packs some snacks and drinks you were ready to play the game again. Everything went black as soon you click on Undertale's icon.  
  
You lets out a curse. A blackout. Really? At this time! Where the electrician when you need one? You have a game to play!  You dig into your pockets and pull out your cell phone. You unlock your phone letting the tiny screen luminosity the area. As far the eyes could tell its still dark out. So, you advent what you muse to be your small living room hoping for some kind of exit.  
  
How come it so dark? So quiet?  
  
After a while, you realizes the darkness was huge. Bigger than your tight apartment. There a chance you are not in your home anymore. Yet where are you? You let out a sigh and continue moving forward. There was a faint light up ahead and you didn't hesitant to going there. Walking closer, you notice a dark figure slouching  in the light. The figure reminds of you of the skeletons brother back in Snowdin. Except for the melting appearance and the cracks among its upper left socket and right socket on his right side of its lip. Its pin eyes staring blankly and hopeless at the distance. You hate that expression hate on its face. You wave hoping the figure would notice, but it didn't.  
  
You stops about a few feet away and the figure still didn't notices you. "Hello?" Immediately, the figure moves its head toward you and flinches toward your entry. It shifts its gaze at your cell phone and you.  
  
**~~"Ho-Who are you?"~~** The black figure spoke to you in shock. Your expression shifts to surprised before calming down. Not by how someone could be in your living room, but how it spoken to you. To you, it sounds static yet there was a masculine undertone in his voice. **~~"A human...How did you get here?"~~**  
  
"Hi, I'm _______." You replied, hoping that introduce you would calm him. You didn't understand him, but you were willing to try. "This place is different, you know?" You peek around the darkness then him. You know you are definitely at home anymore, but where now.  
  
 He stood in silent watching you wary, and you waiting patiently for him finish inspecting you. Carefully, he move his arms and begin making signs. It takes a few moments for you to realize what he was doing sign language. The figure quickly notices you didn't understand him. His eyes dim and frown toward you **~~"Gaster..."~~** He spoke softly his shift his gaze to your phone before you again. **~~"I'm W.D. Gaster."~~**  
  
You tries to pronoun his name. He shakes his head negatived and repeat it.  
  
You try to mimic a few more times incorrectly and he smiles as you attempt it.  
  
"Gaster?" He nod and you smile brightly when you finally got it right. So the mysterious skeleton has a name.  Why does it kinda remind you of fonts and skeleton brothers?  
  
Gaster smile dim as he looks at the darkness **~~"This is nowhere, ______. Stuck where all forgotten.~~** " He moves his hands toward the vast darkness. **~~"It's been awhile since I have any guests or talk to anyone."~~** You notice something about his hands as he gesture the surrounding.  
  
You were curious how can a skeleton have holes in his hands "Ok...What's wrong with your hands?" You lean closer, but the he flinch again and push himself backward as he can yet there was something stopping him.  
  
**~~"DON'T!"~~ ** The static increase in volume and you winced holding your ears in pain. **" ~~TOUCH IT!"~~**  
  
Your eyes widen at what bind him "That on your arms." You let out of your ears and pointed to it "I know this!" You lean closer again to the chain of codes. What a coincidence to see that on the chain. You wonder if that possible? Anyone who have the game probably could find too. Similar codes flowing into the Gaster's chain bidding him onto that spot. Though Gaster has a melting appearance the chain didn't seem to affect by this. The chain glowing eerily blue contrast on the black melting clothing. Ominous feelings as you stare at it. As if that feeling warn you to stay again, but you push that back of your head. You couldn't let him be like this.  
  
Gaster snatch your arm stopping you **~~"You-"~~** He hold your hand tighter looking directly into your eyes **~~"You know these?"~~** He says in disbelief **~~"How it is possible for...a human?"~~**  
  
"With determination, you can do anything." You sheepish smile and Gaster's eyes widen "If you only let me I can help." He continues holding your wrist then gently let go.  
  
He nods, ~~**"Very well."**~~ He stretches his binds toward you and you inspects the codes. It does look the ones from your computer. Maybe. Just maybe. You moves your phone letting it touch the stream of codes. Instantly, the phone's screen was covers with codes. It work. Your face lit up and set to work. Gaster stood over you watching you as you edit the codes.  A triumph passes through your lips once the codes disappear from his arm.  
  
Gaster let out a shaky breath rubbing his bony hand on his free wrist. He let out a few happy chuckles before he lets you do his other arm.  
  
Once it disappears, he stretch his body and give a bright smile toward smile his white light shine with happiness. **~~"Thank you, ________"~~** You blushing slightly as Gaster happiness was direct at you.  
  
"It's nothing." You ruffles your hair to hids your embarrassment. Gaster look amuses at your state. "Shus-"  
  
The ground was shaking.  
  
"What going on?" You confused by the darkness and eerily blue shifting and twisting around both of you.  
  
Gaster's face shifted to anguish **~~"What I fear."~~**  
  
"Huh? What?" You tries to balance with the shaky ground.  
  
**~~"I was never meant to be free."~~** You glare him, you may not understand. You were getting the feeling from the way he was staring at the ground was something regretful.  
  
"I did it not because I want to."  You firmly state and shaky reach and point a finger to his chest "I want to do because it is right. You deserve freedom." Gaster gaze at your finger and you before shifted his gaze around the area. You follow his gaze to see the darkness was being vaporized by white static surrounding you.  
  
**~~"There nowhere to run."~~** Gaster whisper looking hopeless **~~"Go back, ______. You have to escape."~~** he gestures your phone and you frown. **~~"Leave before you can't."~~** He gently pushes you away from him and your eyes narrows at toward him.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere without you." No matter what you are not leaving him behind. You try to reach for him, but Gaster shifted away from you. You frown at this and try again. There no time being evasive.  
  
**~~"How can you? I don't exist anymore."~~** He dodge your attempt again and shake his head.  
  
You stare at his eyes "I'm not leaving you behind, Gaster." Instantly, you grab his still hand as you look at your phone. A dozen of codes spews over your phone, you gaze at the whiteness, then Gaster, and back to your phone.  
  
One chance.  
  
You let your fingers fly on the screen before the whiteness consume you.  
  
You open your eyes to yellow flowers on your face. Not any flowers...these ones are similar to Undertale. Carefully, you stand and stumble a bit. You realizes a bit of problem. Not your nose stuffs with pollen or smelly flowers. When did you become taller? You thought you were a bit shorter than this? Or this area is smaller than it look?  
  
**'This place.'** You hears a familiar clear male surprise voice **'Amazing...Just who are you, _______'**  
  
Your eyes widen 'What? Gaster?' You meekly question. 'Where are you?'  
  
**"I'm right here, _______"** You gaze around the area, all you could see was the yellow flower,  rocks, and the entrance. You didn't see him. You are not sure what's going on.  
  
"Where are you? I don't see you."  
  
**'Look...at yourself..."**  
  
I shifted your gazes down to a solid black outfit and...your hands. Not any hands, but skeleton hands with a hole on each palm. Your eyes widen and your breathing stop.  
  
You freaks out and screams then you realize you can hear own Gaster's voice through your mouth. Freaking you out even more. You feels something soothing coming somewhere calming you down. You take a couple breaths.  
  
'Gaster, why do I look like you?' You question, should you be in your own body. Not his. Why?  
  
**'Not look...I think you are me...'** You feel perturbed, no, Gaster being perturbed. **"I...don't exist here, but you do...Something had to give...I'm at lost,______"** You mentally try to reach out to him as he did to you. Calmly him, but he feels too far.  
  
 "I...kinda exist here.' You mumble stumbling around the area trying to get used of his body.  
  
**"Kinda of? What do you mean, _____"** Gaster question. You could feel him watching you within your mind. You have not a clue. How can you tell? You exist in another world and this world...was a game. This was breaking some fourth walls. Serious fourth breaking. You freeze understanding where you are now. Inside a game. A game called Undertale. You don't know whether to cry or not. You could feel Gaster through your mind or bond worrying about you.    
  
"Well...I do exist..." How can you say it? You thinks about the effects you did in the game "Just not physically, but more influence the changes." That what you kinda did. Gaster reminds silent. You can see him thinking about something and you leave him be. You continue walking through the ruin, passing through traps, and realize something...no one come.  
  
You don't know you should be worry about it.  
  
You stops by the sickly tree before reaching Toriel's home. Pressing your palm against the bark you watch the red leaves fallen onto the ground. You were spooky by the quietness. Just how long you were in the void? Did you make into the past or something?  
  
**"I see..."** Gaster ponder surprise you for a moment **"I have a couple of theories, but I need more data."** Gaster went back to thinking and you were left to explore. The lights were on yet the silent was still there. You check the calendar on the wall by the stair and you become sick by it.  
  
The date...mark 20XX  
  
...that when he fallen.  
  
Your body shudder and look away from the calendar. You left with one thought.  
  
Where is Frisk?  
  
Shouldn't they be here?  
  
You check each open bedrooms, living room, and kitchen. No one was there. Your heart drop and fear began to bubble up. Please no. Instantly, you head down to the tunnel running toward the gate. Please no. You look down to see remains of dust laying on the floor. You kneel on the ground letting your hands brush the dust. No.  
  
Not good.  
  
You feel a chill down your spine.  
  
You need to find them NOW.  
  
'Gaster?' You hasty spoken 'How can we use magic? Possible teleport?'  
  
**"Magic is fundamental for monsters though with our situation..."** He worries reply **"I'm not sure...Possibly."** You nod **"Try focusing our soul."**  
  
"How?" You question, you don't know how it work at all. You were human, but now you are a monster.  
  
**"That could be a problem. Maybe we can do it together."** You close your eyes trying to focus on Gaster. His close his left eye and his right glows brighter luminous across his face. The darkness swirls between him and you. He move his arm and channel his magic and you mimic him. Or was it from magic memory the way you mimic him? You don't know, but you were willing to try. You focus on only one location they could possible be in. Your body felt weightless before weighted again and feelings exhausted. You focus on hearing where you are.

You could hear bell rings and bird chirping.

And you gulps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaster and reader are in the same body, but the reader has control or influence of it. The different you are actually in-game. I'm still thinking about the soul and magic and how it would work. More about the reader influence will slowly define as the story continue.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	2. Running out of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time cut short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the supports.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> There are some spoilers. If you didn't want to see them then please don't read it.

You open your eyes to view the entry of judgment hall before you take a step you collapse breathing heavy. Time was running out. Keep moving. You push your body forward before you stumbling down again. You sense Gaster flinch and whisper you to hurry. You close your eyes again for a moment then stand up that magic taken a toll on you and there no time. Time was running out. You look to your right to see a save point. Actual save point. Maybe? You limp to it and touch...No, save. You take a look at your phone and let it touch...No, save. You glare at it and place your phone into Gaster's, no, your pockets.

  
**'It's won't work without high determination.'** Gaster whispers, **'Maybe as a human, but not for a monster. Hmm...'**

  
'Maybe...Frisk has the highest right now.'

  
**'Indeed.'**

  
You continue limping down the hallway upon the center you seen Frisk dodging bones, and it was heading your way. You hide behind a pillar dodging the attacks. Sans and Frisk were to focus on killing each other to notice you. After all, everyone assumes there only less than a handful left remaining...Frisk was indifferent as they try killing Sans. They slash their knife yet they miss and continue trying anyway. Exhausting was slowly taking tolls on Sans and his speed. There was some close time when the knife almost slash him and Sans barely dodge it. We have to hurry..

  
'What can we do? Kill them?'

  
**'That will only kill us.'** Gaster darkly whispers **'Remember, _____ we must stop them from finish this timeline.'** Timeline. How did he know? Just who is he? You wonder what else he know? Your eyes widen, you realize times when you doing pacifist. What will it do if Frisk do a complete genocide? You don't know. All you remember was the angel of death...You shudder.

  
'What would happen if they do?' You meekly question.

  
**'We will have a bad time...'** Gaster replied, **'Hmm...Determination. Of course!"** He remarks **'It could work.'**

'What work?'

  
**'_____, you say you are able to influence the world?'**

  
'Yea.' Possibly. Outside the game, you can. Now who know? The phone weight in your pocket reminding you of your connect in the real world. Maybe you can, but not really sure.

  
**'Determination... is the key to everything. If we have a hold of it we could force a reset.'**

'Really?'

  
**'Without killing Frisk, _____. Maybe a disturbances-'** You look at Sans and Frisk then hide again. Couples bones appear **'If we can disturb and abrupt the flows we could influence it toward a redirection...'** Frisk dodges them and they clash their knife at Sans again.

  
'You want me to do what?'

  
**'Surprise and knock them out.'** You see Sans napping and Frisk breaking through the Sans hold their soul. **'Hurry!'** Gaster yells within your mind and you push yourself out of your hiding spot.

  
Rushing toward them you stretch your hand out and letting out magic flow out. San woke from his nap and dodges. Several things were moving beside you. The distance becomes shorter as Frisk raising his knife again and you took aim.  

  
How can you stop Frisk..?

  
Sans and Frisk stood surprise as they looking down at the melting knife on Frisk's hand. They let go and the knife clashes on the marble floor. Confusion spread through their expressions.

  
Get rid of the threat.

  
You didn't hesitant grabbing Frisk's shoulder turning them to look at you. You can see speechless Sans looking you at the corner. Those things hovering surround you. Skeletons shape mixture of dog and dragons yet its glitch. Their mouths were glowing white and snapping at Frisk. You focused on Frisk gazing still indifferent yet feeling surprised at the interrupt battle. You let your face shift revealing your grim yet dark amusement expression. Surprise them, huh? You can do that.

  
'H A V I N G  A  B A D  T I M E  F R I S K?' You ask and watch them become stiff. Their indifferent expression broke for a split second. Probably due to you saying their real name. You remember they were by called many names; never once Frisk didn't mention their real name during their time in the underground. So why not used it. You were curious about it, but you didn't used that name. You wanted enjoy this moment, but you don't have much time left. You could taste their confusion and difference in the air. Gaster shows you an image of a human body and points to the back of the neck. Using their hesitance to your advantage, you hits that pressure point. Sans remain silent as he watches you holds their limp body in your arms.

  
Something flows into you. A sudden shift throughout your body. It urging you to push on and let nothing can stop you. You could basks in it. What is it?

  
**'It's our determination.'** Gaster whisper backs **'The flow shifts because of Frisk. Nothing was clashing or blocking with it.'**

  
Your vision focuses on seeing Sans reaches his hand toward you. "Ga-Gaster," He whispers looking forlorn hope. You wanted to reach out to him. Apology for the trouble you cause and about to do. God if you didn't come in time... Gaster remains silent.

  
**'We have to go.'** Gaster murmur. The bond was bubbling in anguish. Gaster wanted to stay and there was so much to say, but we are running out time.

  
"Sans" You whisper and Sans expression crumple. His right eye glow blue and he cover his face with his sleeve before his sad expression stares at you again. Gaster remains silent then he nudges you. It's time to go. "I'm sorry." You turn away hurried walk down the corridor, Sans rush after you. His footsteps echo behind you.

  
"Wh-what? W-wait just a moment! We need to kill that brat!"

  
"W-I cannot."

  
"What do you mean you can't?" He proclaims "That brat if you didn't c-" He stop "Killing them would save a lot of problems."

  
You remain silent and continue walking. Sans growl then tugs on the back of your coat stopping you. The save point was close yet far. Can't Sans see what you are going? Killing Frisk isn't going to stop them. They won't stop until you stop them. You? Shouldn't be we?

  
Sans tug your coat again drawing your attention "That monster." Sans points "They killed Papyrus!" You slightly turn your head he freeze letting go of your coat. Probably due to your eyes’ lights are gone and your face shifts a grim determination.

  
"I know." You walk toward the save point Sans follow behind watching your moments.

  
Watching the star glows and wanes if it teasing you. You reach for it again...Save? Not save...

  
Reset.

  
Darkness start spreads like wildfire against the corridor. Sans's eyes widen as he realizes what you had done. He leaps toward you stretching his hand toward you as the darkness consume everything in its path.

  
"GASTER!" He yells before the darkness eats him. Letting nothing except darkness as the eyes could see.

  
The only ones left Frisk, Gaster, and you in the void again. You let out a sigh holding the dead weight in your arms. Gaster and you share a smile together. Everything should be going back in place now. Frisk should disappear soon too.

  
Frisk shifts in your arms before they chuckling. It wasn't a childish laughter...Dark. Insane. Empty. You drop them like hot coals and place some distance between them.

  
_"Well, done,"_ They spoke monotone lifting themselves up _"Never seen that before."_ Their eyes open and you flinch by the emptiness within those black depth. That not Frisk. You know that person is NOT Frisk. _"Though you to be actually here?"_ They smile widen splitting their face their appearance shifted. The purple and blue stripe shirt shifted to a green and yellow shirt. Their brown hair brightens and cheeks cover with pink blushes giving a pseudo-innocent appearance, but your instinct scream run. _"I wonder?"_

  
**'Chara is preventing the reset.'** Gaster replied **'They're not human. Be on your guard, _____.'**

  
You are not going to own by a scary kid or whatever it is "Chara." You firmly said, "Where's Frisk?"

  
_"Frisk, Frisk. Always Frisk."_ It shrugs _“I could say the same. Where my partner, _____, Gaster?"_ It questions creepy staring at you as if you are under a microscope.

  
You flinches by the mention of your name. How? Your eyes narrow.

  
_"I see."_ It tilts it head toward you chuckling _"I wondering where they are for a while yet here they are. Too bad Frisk has so many sins crawling down their back."_ You let your magic go and Chara disappears. Gaster scowling at you for your hasty decision as your eyes shift around the void.

  
_"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Impatient. I wonder if ______ is encouraged that behavior?"_ It voice echoes _"Or..._____ enjoying Gaster's body?"_

  
**'Behind you, _____!'** Gaster yell. **'Use the Gaster blasters!'**

  
You turn around facing it. Chara reaches out to you and the glitch Gasters block Chara. You move away and it continues smiling.

  
_"_____, you know that partnership isn't going to last."_ It reaches it hands toward you _"Come. Join me, _____."_

  
**'Don't believe it, _____. Chara just wanted you.'**

  
"Where's Frisk?" You ask Chara dim smile for a moment before brighter again. Something appears on the side between Chara and you. Frisk covers their face with sleeve and you run toward them while keeping a mindful eye on Chara.

  
"Frisk?" They look up weary staring you at the moment then hug you. As if they knew it's you. You can feel the tears staining your suit and tremble against your body. "I'm sorry," You whispers. You didn't mean to leave them like this. Alone and calling for someone to help them then it appears guiding them to a doomed path.

  
_"Well?"_ Chara question. Frisk flinch holding onto you tighter. _"Your answer?"_

  
**'______?'** Gaster question waiting for your decision.

  
You have to stay determined.

  
Facing Chara, you pushes Frisk behind you "No." You stated.

  
_"I see...That your answer."_ It smile shift darker and melting. Your eyes widen disturb by its eerie appearance.  _"You thought you are in control?"_ It approaches and you blasts it. It disappears. You sloughs slightly exhausting creeping in, but you stay focus. You gently pulls Frisk around searching for that abomination and feels for your magic.

  
Barely...maybe a couple of blasts or two left.  'Anyways out of this?' You questions Gaster. You could feel him searching for it too.  

Gaster points to the left, it appears closer and you blast it again.

  
**'It's not in full power. Your phone-'** You pulls phone and searching. **'Behind you!'**   You tugs Frisk behind you and turn lifting your phone-

  
 Face to face with Chara.

  
Its eyes bath in red glowing gave a melted smile. _"I win."_ It touch you as you hit your phone against its chest.

  
Chara let out a shriek and you struggle to breath. Cold crawling sensations trailing down your spine similar to being dunk into a cold bath. You fight against the sensation and move away from its hand gasping for air. Frisk pulls on your coat and points to your phone.

  
Weary, your eyes look at the phone then widen from the '9s' appears on the screen. That thing K.O. your phone. You slide your thumbs against the screen.  The '9s' still linger, but you are not sure if it still functions.

  
_"You think you're so funny, Gaster?"_ Chara chuckles softly struggling to stand _"_____ may be with you, but"_ It melted lip shift smiling wide, _"Think you can keep them?"_ It lifts its arms openly as it disappears _"When time cut off short?"_

   
'Wha-?'

  
**'It letting go of this timeline...'** Gaster points just as confused as you are. **'Too willing.'** The void breaking apart by the whiteness then Frisk tugs your coat again to smile at you. The timeline must be resetting.

  
'Is it a good thing?'   You question, placing your skeleton hand atop of Frisk's warm hand. All of you look at the vast whiteness spreading your way.

  
**'It how it said...Cut short?'** Gaster ponders **’Oh no...'** Then in alarm.

  
'What?'

  
Something wrenches you away from Frisk's hand. No, you being pulls by the darkness as the whiteness spread closer. Frisk run toward raising their hand your way. You extends your hand fighting the darkness hold on you and push forward. Almost there. Your phalanges brush Frisk fingertips before you felt something solid. A barrier. Frisk place their palms against the clear wall looking at you in anguish.

  
**‘We are being sent different timelines.'** Gaster whisper **'Chara's finale.'**

  
"Frisk, we will meet again," You said looking determine "No matter how far or alone you are I'm here." You point at their heart. They touch their heart and nod mimics your expression. They understood. You smile before letting go. Watching Frisk disappears into the light and you fall darkness.

Gravity was pulling you down and feeling the gusts of heat on your face. You open your eyes to lava  and realize you are falling into it. Your heart racing as you blindly search for anything to grab. Nothing. You focus on your soul, but your magic is about gone.  
  
**'The CORE.'** Gaster said feeling forlorn **'Chara's twisted sense of humor. Ironic.'**  
  
'What can we do?' You panic, you know from tv and books that lava is dangerous. Lethal for humans. You don't want to experience that.  
  
Gaster remains silent.  
  
'Gaster!'  
  
**'_____...can you try your phone again?'**  
  
You dig into your pockets stumbling to keep a good grip on it while falling thousands of feet. The '9s' was still there and slides your thumb against it.  
  
The '9s' lingers, you adjusts your grip and try to unlock your phone.  
  
Nothing happen.  
  
The lava was coming closer.

The '9s' still lingers, you try again.

Nothing happen.

The lava was coming closer. The heat becomes uncomfortable to your skeleton body.

Stupid phone won't work. You try turning off and on your phone. Messes with the different buttons the '9s' still displaying as if Chara relishes at your misfortune.

The heat is unbearable now. If you could sweats you would bathe in it.

You refused to die by this.

'Gaster, help me.' You tugs at the bond, ‘We have to do this together.'

Gaster hesitant before you could feel him closer as if his and your souls with in-sync. You could read his thoughts and feel his emotion, and maybe he could see your too.

Determination.

You glared at the screen if you influences this world. You could influence this stupid phone to work.

The '9s' disappear and the code reappears you let your finger flew altering code. As you finish you dunk into lava.

Scorching.

Everything went dark. 

Cold.

Game ov-

 

You refused.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone for reading.


	3. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks everyone for the kudos and comment.
> 
> This is my opinion about Gaster, Sans, and Papryus's relationship. Everyone have their own view. This concept will continue on the story. Please don't complain and/or bash about it if you don't like it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

You open your eyes to see sunlight.

 

The breeze dances across your face as your body lay yellow flowers...again.

 

You blinks.

 

Didn't you die-

 

You cover your mouth closing your eyes as you dry heave. Your skeleton frame shakes as few tears escape your shut sockets onto the yellow flowers. You di-no, you refused. You didn't want it to end like that fiery death. You shudders to recall that gruesome sensation bathing in the lava before its merciful death. Not sure if you want to award yourself a medal or not. Yet it happens and here you are now alive. You stand up patting yourself feeling the skeletal frame under Gas-your suit then you let out a shaky breath. You're alive. That what matter now. You survive-Actually survive. Wai-

 

'Gaster?' You feel something stirs within your mind then feelings of stupor. You could feel his presence close to you not as before, but he is there. 'You're here?'

 

 **'I'm here, _____.'** Gaster answer **, 'Unbelievable, our souls...they didn't shatter.'**

 

You let out a shaky laugh. 'Yea.' You glance around the entrance. 'I don't want to experience that again...'

 

 **'Nor do I, _____. '** Gaster stated **, 'That power. What we did before our...demise. You fought against it...How are you feeling?'**

 

'I'm ok I guess." You didn't feel exhausted. Your soul feels fine not drain like you took a refreshing nap minus the memories of your death. "I refused to be killed by them.' You are not going to let a creepy brat one-up you. 'Or lava.' You shudders again.

 

 **'Determination is still a mysterious source. Having a high concentration can change so many possibilities.'** Gaster stated, **'Chara wanted you. To do so, they bought us to a time that would separate us then they'd capture you.'**

They were willing to do that just to get to you. Worries not only you really don't want to in their hands or be near them you have to stay alive. 'Frisk, are they safe?' You question in worried. You didn't like when the light consume them nor trust Chara tainted hands getting them again.

 

 **'Possibly. We pulled into different time.'** Gaster spoke **'I'm not sure how far, but we need data.** ' He ponders you could feel him moving further away within your bond.

 

'Gaster?' He stops moving and waiting for you to talk 'About Chara...' You glance at the darkness and the sunlight. If you were strong enough then maybe you could. Just maybe none of this could happen. 'How do they know you?' You were curious about Gaster involvement with them. Chara spoke as if they were old friends yet they knew something and dangling it in front the both of you.

 

Gaster didn't answer for a moment then a spark of anger surge into your bond **. 'We knew each other in the past. I was the royal scientist during that time and they were the first human appeared after war.'** You remembered bits and pieces the monsters near the end of the game recalling about the human and Asriel then their deaths. If they were that human were good being? Why are they that monstrous being instead?

 

'How did they become like that?'

 

 **'Their depravity.'** He spoke emotionless yet hatred within your bond freeze you. **'Their own malicious mind twists them to the very being that you seen. Neither refusing to fully die nor passing on slowly tainting those who have high ambition until they control them.'**

 

'But what about you?' Didn't Gaster die as well?

 

 **'My being was shatter through space and time trapped what you had seen watching everything passed by before me.'** Gaster sharply replies **'I do sense Chara from time to time within different timeline who Frisks's determination awoke them.'** Gaster move closer nudging you to go **. '_____, it not safe here...We should leave.______, concentrate on your soul.'**

 

What? Not safe, but from whom? You closed your eyes mimicking that technique. What now? You don't know where to go. 'Gaster?'

 

**'Open your eyes.'**

 

You were looking into something kind of twilight zone. You could see everything fine yet there was a dark tint covering your vision. As if you were in some twisted one-way mirror. If you look closer you could see the void faintly lingering among the surroundings. Almost you were stuck in-between the void and the Underground. You notice something different among the yellow flowers. You walking closer to them and you reach down.

 

Your breath stops when your hand went through them.

 

'What? Gaster, what's going on?' Your voice trembles as your phalanges continue to phrase through them 'Why can't I touch it? Gaster places his presence closer to you. Almost imagine he was comforting you. You breathe in and out trying to calm yourself. Gaster begins talking once you calm enough.

 

 **'We're still connected to the void I see. I had some theories...This was how I view the world.'** You stop touching the flowers it shivers once then stop. **'I was bound in those chains yet if I focus I could project myself into this plane for a period of time.'**

 

'I see.' Your mind was processing all that information. 'As long we have magic we come and go here?'

 

 **'In a way, yes, focus,** _____. **You can see the Underground?'** Different images of the Underground appear within your mind. Your socket widens seeing everything to the castle down the ruin. Wow. You nod then Gaster show you a picture of Snowdin with a familiar house. Why there? **'There's a laboratory I need you to check.'** He pointed somewhere behind the house. **'Let go, ____.'** Gaster nudges you and focus on that image.

 

As you disappear, one lone yellow flower blank face shifted into confused for a moment before burying itself the soil.

 

You focus on that image, everything twist and turned into whiteness. A moment had passed for you to realize that you lying down on the snow outside of a house next to an overstuffed mailbox with letters falling on the snow. Work in process on your landing, but you need to practice more so you don't have to greet the ground every time you do this. The coldness didn't seep into your skeleton frame nor did the musky snow touch you. You steady stand up brushing the imagine snow off your black coat and tug on your white sweater. Can snow touch you here? You don't want to think about it though you are kinda happy for not being chill to the bone. No pun intended. Normally, if you were human you would be freezing your butt off. You do miss your body though, but you don't regret your decision.

 

Gaster pointed to an entrance behind the house and walk there to see a door standing your way and reach for the doorknob. Your hand phrase through the door and blink. Forgot you are not really solid here before heading downstairs. The stairs were darkness with a lone light bulb flickering. You pick up a strong smell of ketchup as you descend and walk into the light.

 

Gaster and you stood in shock at the mess.

 

Papers spew everywhere some dripped with ketchup and ink among counter and on the purple tiles. The drawers were pulling out filled with different kind of scribbles, empty ketchup bottles, and blueprints. A curtain was cover something in the corner and a mountain of paper something move. You walk closer to the mountain of paper.

 

Sans seated among the mess sleeping.

 

Gaster let out a sigh, mumbling about lazy bone and you chuckle. You wonder toward the papers he was holding in his arms, you lean over him taking a closer look.

 

Looking at the paper hurt your head. Different kind of theories, equations, and numbers stare back you. You couldn't decipher its language. Computer language seems way easier than this. Gaster, on the other hands, was interested in the papers he inspects the papers then the feelings sadness seek through.

 

 **'Sans...'** Gaster whisper in dismay **'He resumes the project again...'** He pointed at you the thing behind the curtain in the corner of the room.

 

'What project?' You question, you didn't like that tone. 'Is it dangerous?'

 

 **'He shouldn't resume working on it. We have to stop it, but first. Can you help me, ____?'** You nod and Gaster's feeling content within the bond, **'Bring Sans to his bed.'** Both of you chuckle, it feels like you are dropping a kid to bed.

 

'Wait how do we leave this plane?'

 

**'Try to image yourself in this room.'**

 

'Alright.'

 

The tainted faint away as the fluorescence light brighten the room. You squint for the moment for your eyes to adjust before looking at the lab. Somehow the smell becomes stronger. You rub your nasal bone trying to resist the urge to sneeze. Can a skeleton sneeze? You don't want to know.

 

Leaning over toward Sans, you stretch arms out toward him. Gaster shows you an image of himself carrying Sans. Carefully, you place your arms through the paper reaching under Sans' back mimic the image then lift myself and him. Sans stirs within your arms and you freeze then he adjust himself comfortably in your arms then went back to sleep in content. You turn around and head upstairs. How did Gaster know Sans and Papyrus? All you know that he have similar appearance compare to them.

 

'Gaster? How do you know about Sans and Papyrus?' You question, 'I mean you looks like them and I wondering since Sans about you and then-' You stop ranting when you hear Gaster laughing.

 

Gaster chuckles, **'I was wondering when you going to ask.** ' You try to give him a mental glare and Gaster chuckles even louder.

 

'Hey!'

 

 **'My apologize, _____.'** He chuckles, **'It was not my greatest of time.'**

 

'Well, I have got some heavy bones on my hands. Take your time.'

 

 **'When I was appointed to the position of royal scientist I was considered to be too young to most. However, King Asgore and my parents push me forward to it. It was the high point of my career.'** Gaster contemplates then sigh, **'I spend many years working on improving the environment for monsters and learning about the barrier. Occasionally, when I wasn't working I try to keep in contact with my parents. Often they pushed me back to work or to congratulated me on my accomplishments then hunged up. Maybe, I guess I was working too hard or too blind to notice the background sounds...'**

 

You reach the top of the stair of the stairs adjusting your hold on Sans.

 

 **'One day, I decide to visit them unannounced...I heard some crying, but my parents weren't home.'** Gaster shows you a memory of a hallway of the simple cozy house; different kinds of picture hang on the green wallpaper corridor with a blue carpet on the wooden floor with couple of doors.

 

 **'I wondered inside the house following the sound of crying.'** Gaster stop, you could see him walking and looking around. The faint sound of crying was behind the last door of the hallway. Gaster stood in front of the door feelings worry and scared then he reaches for the doorknob. The door opened into a darkened room and there was something in the corner of the room.

 

He reaches for the lights and memory fainted away.

 

 **'To find there was a toddler and baby inside hurt and afraid. I was...angry at this. My own parents did this. They were ones who encouraged me and this.'** Another memory appears, a baby skeleton wrap in worn clothes crying and a little skeleton wearing a torn big shirt protecting the baby. Gaster walks toward them then stops when the boy flinches. He sits down to be about the same height of the boy and raise his hand extended to the boy. The boy stared in distrust at him for a moment then somewhere else his expression shifted to fear. Gaster turns away facing two figures standing in the light.

 

 **'My parents didn't hold them the same 'standard' to me...They didn't meet what my parents expect of them. I was the brilliant one yet they hold them as useless. I tooked them away from there. The damage what they did to Sans... I was lucky Papyrus didn't receive much of it.'** Gaster humorless chuckles **, 'I barely remember taking care of myself and now them, but for those two I was willing to try, but for those two I was willing to try. '**

 

An image of a skeleton boy cleans up dressing a blue sweater and smiling holding a baby skeleton dress a red sweater appears in front of Gaster. They raised their hands toward the both of you.

 

 **'They seen me not a brother, but as a father. Our ages... were too far apart for them to noticed it at the time. Sans used to call me 'Gas-pap.''** Gaster chuckle **'Somehow I always think Sans knew yet didn't say it. Papyrus soliditied it when he says 'Daddy,' I realized it was too late to either correct it or stop it. Being a father figure was different. I couldn't used formulas and theories to solve it. It was a unique experience I didn't want to change for anything. Our parents may not see it, but they are brilliant in their own ways.'**

 

One thing can to your mind.

 

'Your parents are assholes.' You remark, 'I can't believe they did that.' Hell, you wouldn't reach that far in negligence your own family and friends. Sure, you may do it sometimes on yourself, but not like that.

 

 **'______, no cursing.'** Gaster reprimand, **'Regardless what they did they still are my parents.'**

'They still are.' Gaster playful tug at your bond and you mentally laugh.

 

You open the door then peek outside. The coast was clear and you slip inside Sans and Papyrus's house and then the door looking at the familiar interior of the living room, the kitchen, and the two rooms upstairs.

 

 **'We move here after my parents…bother us too much. My parents wanted us to be in good faith again or were it the benefits before I cut them after the guardianship.'** Gaster ended darkly then his tone became lighter, **'I meet kind people here and -'** He stop off suddenly you feel a bubbling emotion then it was cut off. **'My apologize, ____.'** Gaster coughs. Maybe just maybe if I know earlier it wouldn't be so bad.' You were curious what he was about to say, but you know he would tell you when he comfortable so you let it go.

 

I'm glad what you did. ‘You stated, 'If you didn't who know what will happen to them.'

 

**'Thank you, _____.'**

 

You remember Sans's door was locked at the time when you play the game. Most likely the door will be locked too. Where are you going to place Sans?

 

 **'My room is sealed behind the bone picture frame.'** Gaster stated, **'Sans cover it up, but the furniture is still there just cover in dust.'** Can you teleport someone with you? Barely, you learn how to use Gaster's magic. Not really confidence trying it with someone.

 

'What about Sans's room?'

 

 **'It's filthy.'** Gaster sharply replies in disgusted, **'You're barely grasping and understanding my magic. It would be dangerous to try it with someone. Can you place Sans on the couch for me? I know there are spare blankets in the stairs closet.'**

 

Gently, you laid Sans onto the couch then head to the closet minding their t.v. and open it. A couple of bones fell out and an annoying dog was chewing one of them. Its eyes widen in alarm and shiver before it yelp scurrying under your legs then bolt out of the door. You blink in surprise and grab the blanket then close the door. Gaster doesn't look scary does he? To you, he looks fine though some crackles along the skull. Not sure why?

 

Sans was still asleep after that. He is such a heavy sleeper. You head toward Sans and carefully wrap the blanket around him then tucking at the corner. You let out a sigh and sat on the armrest.

 

**'Thank you, _____.'**

 

'No problem.' Gaster remains silent, both of you watch Sans sleeping for moments before standing and heading to the door.

 

"Gaster." Sans spoke stop you at your track. You could feel Gaster anticipating yet guilt seeping through your bond.

 

You turn your head to see Sans standing up and watching you. Did he fake sleep the whole time? You stand tense watching his movement. You weren't ready to talk to him yet.

 

Gaster stays silent. His emotions continue clashing. You wanted to stay yet you want to run away.

 

"You're here." Sans whisper in amazement, he walks closer to you standing a few feet away. "You're still here."

 

You bow your head a bit and reach for your magic then lift up your head giving him a sad smile. Sans's sockets widen as you faint away to the plane. You watch Sans reach for you again his hand, but his hand phrases through you.

 

'I'm sorry.' You whisper teleporting to the lab. You wobble a bit before adjusting yourself then left the plane. You look at the curtain then pull the curtain down. The machine chamber was mostly damage, but there was some parts look new. You stare at it for a moment then Gaster nod and you summon the Gasters letting them tearing and smashing the machine into pieces.

 

Once the job was gone you phrase back into the plane. There was a mixture of emotions you felt from Gaster: disappointment, anguish, sadness, and...content. A couple seconds later, Sans teleport into the lab. His magic flared in defensive then stops as he saw what you did. He rushes toward the machine checking its condition then he moves away from it and slump onto the purple tiles.

 

"W-hy I'm not allow save you?" Sans voice crack in pain, he covers his face with his sleeve. "Dammit, Gaster!" he slams his hand against the tiles and breath heavy. You stand there watching him crumble then you sit beside him placing your arms around him. Gaster presence was close to you looking at Sans from your eyes.

 

"I'm sorry." Gaster and you whisper hugging him. Sans shiver for a moment then turns his head toward you. For a moment you thought he could maybe...

 

'Can Sans see us in here?'

 

 **'No, it shouldn't be possible. When Sans's teleport he enter his own pocket for a brief moment. For this plane to show would need...'** Gaster mumble, **'Sometime I wish this didn't happen.'** He whispers feeling depressed and pain.

 

'Gaster?' You question reaching out toward him. He moves further away from you.

 

 **'We know now this is a time before Frisk coming underground yet after my death.' Gaster stated, 'W-I need to think about something...Why don't you explore for a bit?'** Gaster went silent. You could barely sense him. You comfort him the best as much you could.

 

You let go of the hug and look at Sans one more time before teleporting out.

 

You spend some time in Waterfall. Somehow you were draw into this place. You wonder mindless listening the water splashing and crashing against the rocks, the echo flowers, and fainting sound of Shyren singing. Somehow you didn't mind wasting your time like this. It was a quiet time and peaceful; an interesting experience for you to enjoy compare staring at a computer screen. You didn't appreciate the true beauty within the game now you some time to. You keep a mental eye of Gaster presence. He was opening up to you, but now he shut himself. You didn't like it yet you mind his privacy. You walk pass a bridge walking toward a lone echo flower at a peninsula and take yourself out of the plane to look at the sky. The cavern walls become darken as the stars become brighter. You were getting used to being here. It was strange at first, now you somehow you are adjusting. Was your existence inside actually influence the game still? You don't know all you know that must survive whatever throw at you and stay determine.

 

How long you were standing there?

 

You pull out your cellphone and unlock. Past midnight. You whine at the time your mind wonder too long yet it didn't feel long at all. You place your phone back in your pocket and reach out toward Gaster, his presence seems closer now. You hope he is alright. Comfort seeks to your bond and you sigh in relief. You turn around noticing a different range of warm colors contrast against the cold colors of Waterfall.

 

What scares you was the flame monster staring at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm trying to keep the story as narrow as possible if I can. Trying to slowly give background and balance it as the story process.


End file.
